memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Endless
"What do you mean, none of the stars are unrecognized?" asked Thaddeus. "They, just aren't," said Malithak. Thaddeus looked to Aurora, "He's right. These don't even look close to any of the known star configurations." "Confirm it with the other ships," ordered Thaddeus. "They are having the same problems, too," Aurora replied after a few seconds. "Call a meeting in an hour, I want a fleet damage report by then," said Thaddeus. Thaddeus walked off the bridge. He walked to the turbolift, "Deck D." The turbolift took a second before the doors opened again. Thaddeus walked of the room to where he saw Logan working many stations at once. He was clearly stressed. "Captain," he said changing a few dials. "Thought you might need help," Thaddeus said. "Those communication arrays need a few retuning," Logan pointed, "The wormhole has changed a few ship systems. Nothing I can't handle." Thaddeus walked to the Communications terminal and began doing a reconfiguration. He kept looking at the terminal, "Do you have any navigation skills?" "No, why?" asked Logan unaware of the fate of Irving. "We've lost our navigation officer today," said Thaddeus sorrowfully. Logan stopped his rapid work and turned around, "Irving?" Thaddeus nodded. Logan returned to fixing the engine settings, "An hour on the mission and we lost an officer." "And we're lost. With the wormhole closed." "Your kidding me." Thaddeus finished the reconfiguration and stepped away from the console, "There's a meeting in an hour, you're apart of it." "Yessir." Thaddeus walked into the turbolift, his attempt to open up more to Logan failed. He sighed and said, "Deck A." ---- After an hour had passed, the captain of every ship were waiting in the mess hall for the meeting. Thaddeus walked in the room. He spoke: "I just finished reading the damage report. Right now, I say we stay here and repair those systems. Unless anyone thinks otherwise." "I do," Ussan Belaisa said, "We should go, who knows what can be lurking in the middle of nowhere." "Well, all ships' weapons are working," Kandra said, "While the Donatello is missing a nacelle, there may be consequences when traveling." "Warp is still operational," Ussan argued. "How about a vote," interrupted Gaila. "I like that idea," said Kalvan. "Okay, a vote it is," Thaddeus said. "All in favor of leaving." Gaila and Ussan rose their hands. "So were staying, majority rules," Thaddeus said, "Gaila, since your ship hasn't gotten any damage, I'd like to put all your efforts into repairing other ships. My doctor and Kalvans' will help with medical problems. Meeting dismissed." After everyone left, Thaddeus stood next to the window looking out to the other ships. After a minute, Malithak walked in. "Hi, Captain," he said. Thaddeus turned around, "What are you doing?" "Well, a ship not in motion doesn't require a navigator," Malithak said. "I haven't had much time talking to you." "So..." "What are your degrees?" "Majoring in Navigation and Stellar Cartography; Minoring in Command and Operations." "I had the exact same," Thaddeus said. "I've been wanting to join Starfleet ever since I can remember. I used to make my brother pretend to be my first officer. I guess it grew on him, he enrolled in Starfleet last year." "Aurora to Captain," said Aurora through the communicator. Thaddeus walked to the wall and pressed a button, "Speaking." "A starship is en route to our location." "I'll be right there," Thaddeus said. ---- Walking into the bridge, he looked on the screen to see a starship coming straight towards the fleet. "Yellow Alert," said Thaddeus, not wanting to take any chances, "Hail them." "Aye," said Aurora. After a couple of seconds, a person popped up on the screen. It was a woman, she looked a lot like a Human, with just a few distinguishable differences. She had a strong, feminine face, quite beautiful, too. She opened her mouth to speak, "What are you doing here." "This is the Federation starship Endeavor. I am Captain Thaddeus Rice," said Thaddeus, "Our fleet came through a wormhole and brought us here." "Federation?" asked the woman, "I have never heard of that organization." "We come from another part, or entire, galaxy," Thaddeus said. "I'm Misansa Ojaak, we will escort you to our starbase so you can make repairs," Misansa said, "We can discuss more about your situation when we get there." "We have no navigator," said Thaddeus looking down. "I'll supply one of ours," said Misansa, "Cut communication feed." The screen returned to the view of the ship. "Green Alert," said Thaddeus. "Sir, there is a request for transport," said Aurora. "Granted," said Thaddeus. He walked out of the bridge and walked to the turbolift, "Deck C." After a second, the door opened. Thaddeus walked out and down the hall until he walked into the Transporter room. He walked into to the console and pressed the Energize button. A man appear out of swirling gold dots. A man of the same species walked down off the transporter pad. "I'm Dosin Ojakk," he said firmly, "I will be assisting you, as orders from the Mistress." Thaddeus was struck at how assertive he was. "Captain Thaddeus Rice. Let me show you around the ship, firstly." ---- "-And finally, here is the bridge," said Thaddeus as the turbolift doors open. They walked out onto the bridge and showed Dosin to the Navigation station. Dosin sat down. "If you need help getting used to the interface..." said Thaddeus. "That won't be necessary," said Dosin, "It would dilute my lineage." He saw the confusion on Thaddeus' face and continued, "Us, Isians, value our lineage. If we do anything that could make us look, bad. It insults our entire clan." "I see, we have quite a few species like that from where we're from," Thaddeus said, interested. Misansa was waiting, though, so Thaddeus sat down on his chair. He pressed the intercom button, "All bridge crew at stations." Pretty soon, Aurora walked in and sat down in her seat. Malithak soon followed, and sat next to Dosin. Francis took his seat at Tactical, and Duna stood behind Thaddeus to see what was going on. "Thaddeus to Engineering, get ready to go to warp," Thaddeus looked to Aurora, "Get all ships ready for warp." "I am following Clan-Mother Ojaak," said Dosin. Following that, the ship faced the direction the Isian ship was. "Warp 4. Engage," said Thaddeus. He looked out of the window to see blue mist, warp bubble. He then looked at Dosin, who looked like something he's never seen. "This is quite different from our technology," said Dosin, still in awe. He tapped on his computer console. "I'd be interested to know about that," said Malithak. The bridge was quite after that. The only chatter was that coming from the communications terminal. Thaddeus could hear a few recognizable voice, like Captain Stuart and Captain Keax. "Once you are done Dosin, I would like to get a scan of you for our databases, if that's okay," said Duna. Thaddeus knew that it is good to get as much information as they can while they are still in the galaxy. Dosin blushed, "Scan me with what?" Duna giggled, "Just a harmless tricorder. It would even touch you. -Oh and Captain, I didn't get your scans on before we left." "Very well," said Thaddeus standing up, "Aurora, you have the bridge." He walked into the hallway. Duna escorted him to the Sickbay. She pointed to a bed, "Please lay down." Thaddeus did as she commanded. He lay down on a biobed. It was more comfortable than it looked. He looked around at the various heart-sensors, when he put his head on the pillow, the heart-sensor next to him beeped a continuous beat. Duna came up with a tricorder. She placed on a table next to Thaddeus. She pressed a few buttons, then it gave a loud hum. "So, Captain," said Duna smiling, "You look stressed." She was looking deep into Thaddeus' face. He was trying as hard as possible to look happy and gave out a weak smile. "I'm fine," he said. It looked as if Duna was about to speak, but the hum from the tricorder had stopped. She picked it up and started reading the results. She gave a confused look and said to Thaddeus, "Have you been aching lately?" Thaddeus sat up from the bed. He felt aching ever since he got the command over the Endeavor. But he wanted to leave so he said, "No." "How about coughing or congestion?" "Not that I can think of," he lied again. "Let me see your back," said Duna. Thaddeus new what she was going for. Thaddeus had red spots about as big as a pebble all over his back. He stood up and said, "I better get back to the bridge." Duna, with her strong muscles, pushed Thaddeus back down onto the bed. "Doctor's orders," she grunted. Thaddeus sighed and took his shirt off and turned around so Duna could see his back. She took a few minutes examining the red spots. She touched one of them and Thaddeus gave a sound of pain. "What? Did it hurt?" said Duna. "No," said Thaddeus. He lied, "Your hand is cold." Duna put her hand to her cheek, "Captain, do want me to heal you or not!" "Well, what's wrong with me?" asked Thaddeus. "You have Kilarrian Osriars," Duna said, handing Thaddeus his shirt back, "High contagious, no cure. It never kills though. I suggest you stay off the bridge for a week. Thaddeus put his shirt on, he gave a yelp of pain. The pain soon subsided. He stood up, "Duna, we are somewhere we don't even know about. I'm not going to leave the bridge if it costs me my life." Duna picked up a hypospray and put it to Thaddeus neck. It all went dark. Black. "I'm sorry, Captain." Consciousness, gone. ---- Thaddeus opened his eyes. He saw he was in sickbay. He looked around the place to see that there was nobody there. He looked into the bed next to him and saw Dosin in the bed next to him, asleep. Thaddeus could see Dosin's neck had a few red spots. The ship felt wrong. Thaddeus stood up. He walked around trying to look for Duna. He walked outside of sickbay once he noticed she was gone. The halls were dark, and the red alert klaxon was beeping. He walked to the bridge. The door swooshed open. "We are losing power to engines," said Malithak. He saw Duna was next to him at Navigation. Aurora was still sitting at her station, barking orders. The ship shook heavily. Thaddeus sat down in his chair. "Captain, the Isian ship is attacking!" yelled Francis. "The rest of the fleet," said Thaddeus peacefully. He looked out of the viewscreen to see a ship shooting phasers around. "Farragut, Operative. Donatello, weapons down," started Aurora, "Shakespeare, shields low. Hood, Disabled." "Get everyone with highest shields to the front, making protective cover," Thaddeus ordered. On the viewscreen, the Farragut and Donatello soon covered the ships. "Helm, get as close to the shields as you can, all fire power on the shield generator of the Isian ship," Thaddeus said. The ship took a hit, and shook heavily. Thaddeus gave a cough from the dust. "They're shields are down, they are hailing," said Aurora, with a deep sigh of relief. "Onscreen," Thaddeus. Once again, Misansa was onscreen. "Where were you, Captain?" she asked sternly. "Sickbay, had a sickness," explained Thaddeus. "You!" she shouted, "You're the one that made one of my Clan-sons, sick! You're lineage should be destroyed for fouling the Ojaak clan!" "We didn't mean to," Aurora spoke up, "It was a random sickness." "Lies!" she shouted "All Lies!" Dosin walked onto the bridge. He looked straight at the clan-mother, "Sotai usi missja liaska." Thaddeus guessed this was their native language. He looked to Aurora. She was looking eagerly trying to figure it out, but she looked to the captain and shook her head. "Ksua aisto!" Misansa said, "Usdu saska Ojaak fjar sosta. This calls for Kalsadah! Iaus isad kasso." Misansa left the screen. Ojaak sat down at the navigator seat, excusing Duna. "What was that about?" asked Thaddeus for the rest of the crew. "She wants to talk to me in private. In the meantime, she will give us all we need to recover the ships," said Dosin sorrowfully, "We have about a week in drydock." "I see," said Thaddeus. He pressed a button, "Engineering, are we ready to warp." "Our engines are out," said Logan over intercom. "Aurora, request as ship to expand warp bubble over us, as well as the Hood," Thaddeus said. Duna turned around at the Captain, "Captain, Dosin, sickbay." Thaddeus was too tired to argue. He and Dosin went to sickbay together. "What were you talking about?" asked Thaddeus as they entered Sickbay. "I was taking the blame," murmured Dosin. "What? Why?" said Thaddeus quickly turning around to see Dosin. "I couldn't let innocent people die for Ojaak clan." Dosin said sitting on his bed. "We could of dealt with them, you know," said Thaddeus. "Where would that leave you then? Alone in the middle of unfamiliar lands, Ojaak clan attacking you on contact. Your ships half destroyed." "Can I ask you one thing?" "What?" "What does Kalsadah mean?" Dosin laid down on the bed, pretending that Thaddeus said nothing. "That's an order," said Thaddeus, frustrated. Dosin got back up, "I'm being expelled from the Ojaak clan. By death."